Just A Façade
by EladArticus
Summary: Someone is obsessed with Matt. She will try anything to get to him, even if it means manipulating the people who want to be her friend.


*I do not own any characters of Digimon, nor plan to take over the digital world. I am nothing but an ammture author who makes no profits off my ideas.   
  
By the way, this is from the POV of some unknown character I made up and intended to give her no name. Unless you have any suggestions?  
  
And finally, yes I found a few errors, so I re-uploaded this...again *  
  
  
EladArticus Entertainments Proudly Presents:  
A Story Written By: Dale (ELAD)-  
  
Just A Façade - (Part One)-  
  
  
Let me be near you, let me hold you. I can't be alone any longer. I've been sitting here forever with no friend, no lover, no life. If I take one step closer to you, I'd fall down and cry in shame. I wish for this moment to stay forever. You know I have no friends, you know I can't get near you. Friendship, yes, that's how I can get to you. If I can't get to you, no one can.   
  
Stupid me, how must I get to you? No friends to use, no one will get near me. I've isolated myself into total torturement. This ambiguous conflict has left me an ordeal to face. With my eyes wide open, I devised a plan. A plan to get to you. Whoever gets in my way will seriously pay. I just cannot take this any more. You have no idea what I have endeavored. I have my future to plan for and immature brats, brats like you, stand in my way. Tourmenting me, and taking pride in my despair.  
  
The bell rang and I was in no hurry to get to class. I grabbed my books and made my way to my class, hoping to get a detention. "Why are you late?" Mrs. Tambora told me. English, I hated this class. Especially the people there. I looked down to the floor, wishing she would just stop asking me and send me to detention. "WOAH! Sorry I'm...Oh wow.." Davis hurridly said, he was late too. I was chuckling in my head, as I waited to hear his excuse. Mrs. Tambora looked at him sternly. "Explain yourself Davis." She said. "I uhh, Oh you! There you are!" He pointed at me, I gave him a confused look and he winked at me, "I was looking all over for you! Remember you told me you would umm, help me getting my, umm, bike out of the chains?" He ridiculously said. A bike on chains? How much more lamer can he get. "Very well then, take your seat and start working on the assignment!" NO! How could she do that. "You too." She pointed at me.  
  
"Thanks, uhh, what's your name again?" Davis asked me, I igonored him. He kept asking me questions. "So hey, umm, me and my friends are going to the skating rink, wanna come?" WHAT? Davis is asking ME to go somewhere with him? T.K.! Yes, his brother, Matt. Matt, he's the one I want. No one will stop me. "Sure," I began. As I smiled in deviating smile. I felt a power over surge me, like I was becomming evil. No I wasn't, I just wanted friends....Friends? Haha, that's the least thing I need, what I need is a man. Matt, yes you are the one.  
  
(After school)  
  
"Come on!" I looked down to the floor, waiting to be near him. "Hi, I'm Yolei, what's your name?" Umm, I quickly looked up and thought of an excuse, "Hey! Isn't that Ken? Ken Ichijoji(I think that's how you spell it)!" I pointed at him. I wasn't that excited to see him, I really hated him. His hair, it looks just like Kari's. Infact, I hated everyone of these humans. "Hi...do I know you?" I made the biggest grin I could. "YES! I've been to all of your games!" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. He thinks he's so good. "This girl bailed me out of a detention, so yeah, she saved me." Davis introduced me as 'This girl'. "Well, what are we doing standing outside the skating rink. We all know each other lets go skate.!" Cody shouted. Oh no! I forgot. Skating, stupid me, I have no idea how to ice skate! I tried to be sensitive, I sat down outside. "Hey, what are you waiting for?" Ken asked me, "Oh nothing."   
"Come on, you can tell me. A friend of Davis is a friend of mine."  
A friend of Davis? HA! I found it quite histerical.  
"Thanks, well if you have to know, I can't skate." I confessed.  
"Hey! That's no big deal. Neither did I, but Kari is a great teacher! And now look at me! I could skate like a pro." He lent his hand to me, I grabbed it, as a sign of friendship. A friendship that I was sure would only last until I got to Matt. He will now stop ignoring me and be with me, forever...  
  
I am nothing with out him...To everyone, I'm just a façade.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
